


Imagination

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-04-15
Updated: 2001-04-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 06:51:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11330706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Skinner is undressing in a hotel room, thinking...





	Imagination

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Imagination by Jessica Harris

Title: Imagination (snippet)  
By: Jessica Harris  
Rating: M/Sk, R !!!FLUFF ALERT!!!  
Notes: Hi everyone - this is just a fluffy little snippet that I wrote because I was having a bad day <blatantselfpitysniffle> and wanted something cheery. It has no redeeming literary value whatsoever. No actual story. You have been warned.  
But at least this time I'm playing *nice* with other people's toys...  
Summary: Skinner is undressing in a hotel room, thinking...  
Feedback: Who am I kidding. Even for fluff I crave it. 

* * *

...and suddenly Mulder is there, throwing the door open and running into the room, as if materializing from Skinner's thoughts. Skinner barely has time to blush at his own semi-nudity before Mulder yells "Sir! Get down!" and launches himself in a flying tackle. And then the whole world explodes.

Disorienting moments of darkness and dust and confusion, a ringing in his ears that brings memories of the jungle,and then Skinner becomes aware that he is lying on his back in a small dark space with a heavy weight on top of him, a weight that now begins to squirm and says in Mulder's voice "Are you OK, Sir?"

"What - " he replies shakily, "where - "

"That truck outside exploded. Our boy must have figured out we were on to him. And as far as I can tell something is pinning us under your mattress. I don't seem to be able to budge it."

Mulder squirms again, and Skinner blushes in the darkness. After his recent thoughts, Mulder's movements against his own half-naked torso are having an unnerving effect on him, one that will soon, if Mulder keeps this up, become entirely too evident.

"Mulder! Stop that!" he barks, and Mulder is immediately contrite.

"Oh god, I'm sorry, am I hurting you? Is it your ribs? Can you breathe?"

Mulder lies still, but that proves to be even worse, as there is no way now that he can miss the heat and hardness at Skinner's groin. Skinner feels him go tense, and there is an agonizing moment of silence during which Skinner begins to wish himself knocked unconscious, or maybe killed. Either would surely be preferable to this.

Then Mulder begins to giggle. There was no other word for the small helpless squeaks of sound coming from him and the way his body is quivering against Skinner's own. Skinner doesn't know if he is relieved or insulted.

"Mulder!" he barks again.

"You," Mulder informs him breathlessly, "have a hard-on," and then he dissolves into laughter again

Now Skinner is definitely annoyed as well as embarrassed. He might not get out much, but no one had actually ever *laughed* at it before. "Agent Mulder," he begins formally, 'I'm as uncomfortable in this situation as you are -"

"More uncomfortable, from the feel of it," gasps Mulder, then seems to make some attempt to get himself under control. "I'm sorry, I really am - it's just - I never exactly imagined it this way."

Another loaded silence, and this time Mulder isn't laughing. Skinner is suddenly dizzy, and he wonders if he has a head injury, or if Mulder does. He takes a deep breath.

"You've - imagined this?"

Mulder's head is laid gently on his chest and Skinner feels him nod.

"Yeah," he says softly, "I have, sometimes."

And Skinner is no longer the only one who is hard. He can feel the pressure of Mulder's hardening cock against his own, and his mouth goes dry.

"What - " his voice is suddenly husky - "what exactly did you imagine?"

He hears Mulder swallow, and the heat in their small prison seems suddenly to rise.

"Oh... well, sometimes I would imagine... It's late at night, I'm about to head home, but as I pass your office I see your light is on. I stick my head in, and you're there, jacket off, tie loosened, first few buttons of your shirt unbuttoned. I say something like, 'working late, Sir? Anything I can do to help?' and you say, 'Yes, as a matter of fact, Agent, there is something I'm having difficulty with. Why don't you come in, and shut that door behind you.' And then you take my hand and put it - "

Now it's Skinner's turn to laugh. "You watch too much cheap porn, Mulder."

A wet tongue suddenly rasps his nipple and he gasps. "Actually," says Mulder, his voice a teasing purr, "I think I watch just enough cheap porn," and he rolls his hips against Skinner's. Skinner is suddenly overcome by the realization that this is really happening, and he pulls Mulder's face up to his own and kisses him fiercely, is just as fiercely kissed back, begins to move against Mulder in the tiny space allowed them. He's lost in long moments of warmth and friction and Mulder-scented flesh when suddenly Mulder stills and pulls away as much as he can, says "Wait, Walter. Stop. Stop. Think unsexy thoughts."

"What?" says Skinner weakly, wincing at the need and confusion in his own voice.

Mulder strokes his shoulder. "Sorry. But if I'm not mistaken the cavalry are here, and, well, you are only wearing boxers..."

Skinner listens. Yes, there are voices in the hallway and sirens are audibly approaching. He groans to himself, thinking unsexy thoughts about professional embarrassment and scandal and the intensity of the disappointment he's feeling.

Mulder speaks up again. "But I expect that after they let us out of here you'll want to, um, debrief me? Maybe tonight? Maybe in your office?"

And when the emergency crew lifts the bed off of them, they're surprised to find Skinner laughing.

End

  
Archived: 21:13 03/15/01 


End file.
